Family Appreciation Day/Gallery
The first signs of the zap apple crop Farm overlook S2E12.png|Sweet Apple Acres at night Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Looking out the window. Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png|What are they looking at? Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png|Cooky Granny Smith seems bothered by reiterations. Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png|Ready Granny Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png|Darn tootin'! Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png|I'm so ready Granny I can't wait! Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png|Is this one of your secret ingredients? First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png|The wind starts blowing. Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12-W12.png|Big Mac Must Be Smelling The Storm Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12-W12.png|There's an ill wind blowing Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|The storm is coming Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Such a cloudy moment... Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png|Suddenly... Zap Apple leaves appear S2E12.png|...the leaves grow! Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Filthy Rich arrives to do business Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png|Granny Smith forgot her pills again... Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png|Bunnybloom hopping Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png|Daddy, I want another Pony Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Talking to Granny S02E12.png Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png|Bunnybloom is confronted by Diamond Tiara Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png Concerned Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png |Sad Bunnybloom. Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png|Granny's head in a pot... Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png|"Pothead" now has a whole new meaning... Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png|Filthy Rich "using" a spoon... Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Gathering supplies in town Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png|Dem old fashioned values! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png|Apple Bloom looks so cute in a bonnet. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png S2E12 Daisy with pans.jpg|Check out my wares! Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png|And Granny Smith is checking out the wares all right... With false teeth to boot! Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Why Granny, why? Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png|There's a bee on her nose! Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png|Granny Smith grows a bee-rd Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hide me beehive! Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berry Punch look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Granny Smith hi wave.png Apple Bloom shameful S2E12.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG AB pushing Granny S02E12.png EmbarrassedApple Bloom.jpg|Apple Bloom ashamed to be seen in public with Granny Smith School Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle bored S02E12.jpg|Scootaloo died of boredom. R.I.P. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. BoredApple Bloom.jpg|Does this guy EVER stop talking? Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png|Despite being a meanie. She looks quite adorable here. Snoozefest S2E12.jpg|A total snoozefest... Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Classroom wakes up afterwards. Mr. Rich is not amused S02E12.png|Addressing Filthy Rich as "Mr. Filthy" = annoyed Mr. Rich. Cheerilee looking at paper S2E12.png|Cheerilee gazes at her list to see who is next to bring in a family member. Cheerilee's class checklist part 1 S02E12.png Class-Checklist-S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png|"But Miss Cheerilee!" Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png|What about Granny Smith? Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png|She could come! Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png|*Headdesk* Rescuing Apple Bloom from Family Appreciation Day Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Crows come for the third sign S2E12.png|Alfred Hitchcolt was right! Apple family third sign S2E12.png Crow pattern third sign S2E12.png|Little Filly's show my hoof Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Zap apple third sign flowers S2E12.png|The conclusion of the third sign. Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png|"All right, you lazy daisies!" Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse. Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png|"What are you, a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the case! When have we ever failed you? S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png|A lightbulb, accompanied by a lump on the head. Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Apple Bloom reacting to a hot thermometer. Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom faking sickness. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png |Group shot of faking sickness. Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle's smug face. The Plan failed S2E12.png|''Now what?'' Sweetie Belle telescope S02E12.png Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png|The fourth sign Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png|Zap apple trees after the fourth sign Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12.png|"Hello." Granny-Smith-Puppet-S2E12.png|Granny Smith Puppet PuppetSmithS2E12.PNG Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png|Scootaloo controls the movement of one arm... Scootaloo eye roll S2E12.png Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png|...while Sweetie Belle controls the other arm. Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png|Apple Bloom pretends to be Granny Smith Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png|Granny Smith talking to Cheerilee. Soft cheek S02E12.png|Hmmm...the rumors were right! Her cheek IS soft! Head petting S02E12.png|Good girl! Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png|Granny rising... Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png|Cheerilee after her encounter with Granny Smith. Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle looks downright diabolical. Zap apples shooting rainbows S2E12.PNG|These trees just got 20% cooler Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png|Aurora rainbow AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's Granny S02E12.png|...um, where is she? Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png|Apple Bloom chillin'. Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png Applebloom shock S02E12.png The face S02E12.png Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Uncle Apple Strudel.png|Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Uncle Apple Strudel Applebloom nuggy S02E12.png Applebloom mane messy S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png Granny Smith's story Granny in class S2E12.png|Granny tells the class how Ponyville was made. There was no ponyville!.JPG|"There was no Ponyville!" Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Young Granny Smith pickin' her seeds. Canterlot S2E12.png Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Young Granny in Canterlot Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|A young Granny Smith visiting Canterlot. Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Princess Celestia in the flashback S2E12.png|Hmm, all those years, and she looks the the same, present and past, hmm... I have a hunch, but i'm not telling... A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia S2E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png Sympathetic Princess Celestia S2E12.png Smiling Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|The new land Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof S2E12.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia`s hoof S02E12.png|After effects of kissing Celestia's hoof. Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|Jealous wife. Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Could this be future Ponyville? A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Granny Smith filly hatless.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png|Tough times on the farm. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Granny Smtih startled S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Timberwolf howling S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Zap Apple treats S2E12.png|Tasty Zap Apple treats. Zap Apple treats 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Bees flying around flowers S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich selling Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png Astounded fillies S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Ending Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|A change of heart for Silver Spoon? Scootaloo "wouldn't even exist?!" S02E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|"Without Granny Smith your Daddy wouldn't have barn yard bargins" Diamond Tiara y looking at me S2E12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png|Awkward, isn't it? Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara attempts to get her point across, although who could concur with her now? Long line S2E12.png|Ponies line up at Sweet Apple Acres to buy zap apple jam. Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG|20% cooler than regular jam The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png|One humdinger of a zap apple jammer Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png|"But Dad!" Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't have a choice Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png|Looks like Apple Bloom got the last laugh Category:Season 2 episode galleries